


Mornings

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Gossip, Ok Boomer, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Ximena was going to need coffee. Yeah, she could just drink the instant stuff they kept at the police station, but her girlfriend deserves better. She deserves one of those fancy mocha things that she likes so much. The ones that when she takes the first sip, she always closes her eyes and gives a soft little happy sigh. Farah is going to make sure she gets one if only so she gets to hear that sound.
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo prompts over on tumblr  
> Day 6: carousel

Ximena was going to need coffee. Yeah, she could just drink the instant stuff they kept at the police station, but her girlfriend deserves better. She deserves one of those fancy mocha things that she likes so much. The ones that when she takes the first sip, she always closes her eyes and gives a soft little happy sigh. Farah is going to make sure she gets one if only so she gets to hear that sound.   
There aren’t many people at Haley’s this morning. A group of older women glance up when Farah walks through the door and then return to their conversation. The bakery is just the sort of place that she never got to see before Unit Bravo came to Wayhaven. Well, unless there was some grisly murder or a cabal of rouge supernaturals hiding in the walk-in freezer.

The display case is full of sugary things. Farah still didn’t really understand all the things that humans did with food. There were so many rituals and rules around all of it. There were so many different variations, and even if she didn’t enjoy eating them Farah was still fascinated by it all. Maybe she should get one for Ximena, but which one is her favorite? She could get one of each. That way she would make sure to have Ximena’s favorite. She’ll get her the cheese danish, and if that is wrong then she’ll just have to try again tomorrow, and then maybe the day after that. Farah smiles to herself at the thought of justifying a visit to see her favorite person every morning.

As she’s coming up with her brilliant plan a snippet of conversation reaches Farah’s ears from the trio of women in the corner. Their voices are low and she’d never be able to hear them if she was human.

“That’s the one that Detective Becerra was-“ the woman pauses “-canoodling with in front of everyone! No shame at all”

It’s disconcerting and strange to be the subject of human gossip. Farah is so used to staying hidden and moving on before anyone knows they’ve been there.

Another of the women adds in “My Shelly said they were kicked off the carousel for monkeying around. I know they did catch that killer, but I’m just not sure what the Captain was thinking. She’s not mature enough to be entrusted with the town’s safety.”

How dare they! They are not even worthy of living in the same town as Ximena! Farah can’t believe what she is hearing.

Farah is just about to storm over them and tell them off when the third woman speaks up.

“Oh, hush Bernice. You’re just bitter ever since Robert left you. The detective has done just fine in a difficult job. It’s nice to see young people so in love. Stop being such a sour old prune.”

Farah’s laugh erupts through the bakery. Sour old prune, she was going to have to remember that one.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
